


They Danced

by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Infidelity, Oneshot, wholesome but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL
Summary: Just a very small sfw oneshot of Hermes x Persephone AUOrpheus sings at the bar, Hermes and Persephone dance, that’s it.
Relationships: Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes/Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm up oneshot for funsies

It was a busy night at the bar, and Orpheus, the musician, has been singing for hours by now, filled with requests from the patrons.

Hermes and Persephone proudly watch their son sing songs, while continually drinking dandelion wine, one of the house specialty. 

“A wonderful night isn’t it?” Hermes asks the lady, who’s happily tapping her feet to the song.

“Definitely. Glad to be back up here again aftermonths. Our Orpheus seems to be getting even better at singing. I love hearing his voice, I’m definitely a proud mama” Persephone says in a relaxed voice, “I’m so happy to have a fun family here up top.” 

“Wanna dance along to the song?” Hermes offers his hand, and Persephone takes it.

The two dance along to the song, and it feels like they’re the only two in the world. They sway together with the melody and hum it to each other. 

Orpheus notices the two and smiles, while he continues to sing. 

The melody envelopes the lovers, and for a moment there, Persephone came back to life, at the hands of another man. 

Within her, Persephone feels a certain guilt. She asks herself if this should continue, this relationship formed from raising this orphaned boy that they found wandering the street in front of the bar, some years ago.

Since then, their relationship only blossomed further, and they developed into lovers, helped by the worsening relationship between Hades and Persephone. She wanted an escape and she got it. Though worry plagues her that she might get caught someday. 

But for now, those thoughts remain thoughts, she can deal with his potential wrath later on. 

The dance continue on for a while until the two decided to go back to their seats. They smile at Orpheus, who’s focused on keeping everyone entertained in these hard times.

“Thanks again, lover.” Persephone says, with a tinge of tipsy.

“Not a problem, Seph.” He smiles. Though what he doesn’t tell her is his own worry about this relationship, that Hades is his superior, and he’ll definitely be punished for this once they’re found out. But, unknowingly just like her, he pushes these thoughts back. 

For now, the two enjoy each other’s company. Two love-starved gods that deserve the world. 


End file.
